


我是有钱人，我为快乐代言

by alan1918



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: I just got a stupid idea when I was chatting with my friends..Imagine that starscream,rodimus and drift were dork brothers who are so goddamn rich and went the same university?And these little jerks even rent a villa to live together, what would happen? YES A LOT OF STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE SEX.TOO MANY SHIPS HERE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAG! So basically you can take it like every character that has shown in this idiot article has fucked each other.Yeah I think that's true and cool.Also I make Drift and Deadlock brothers and Rodimus,Hot rod too.Thanks!A LOT OF TALKS AND DIRTY WORDS WARNING





	我是有钱人，我为快乐代言

副标题：  
一言以蔽之本文的性关系：  
大家都是熟人，谁都别和谁客气:)

第一周

“我弟弟和我吵架了。”  
“哈？”  
“我弟弟，死锁。”  
“我知道啊，你不就一个弟弟吗。你们怎么吵架了？”  
“我反对他和红蜘蛛搞在一起。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他们什么时候搞上的？”  
“两个星期以前。”  
“你为啥反对啊，漂移？”  
“额，因为红蜘蛛是个烂人？”  
“然后你现在正躺在我这个烂人的床上。漂移。”  
“但那也不影响你是个烂人啊。我和你搞过我知道你什么样的。老天爷啊，现在你不光睡了我，还要睡我弟弟！”  
“放轻松，漂移，你不也睡了他弟弟吗？”  
“你睡了谁？！补天士，他睡了谁？！”  
“额，闹翻天？你最小最可爱那个弟弟？脸圆圆的。”  
“看在上帝的份上，漂移！闹翻天还没成年！”  
“死锁也没成年！”  
“你俩都放轻松点，只是睡了而已，又不是什么大事。”  
“你别把每个人都想得和你一样有性瘾，补天士。我发誓，漂移，你为什么会去找闹翻天！我还以为你会更喜欢惊天雷，毕竟他和你一样脑子有病。”  
“嗯额，他给了我他的名片，然后我觉得他蛮可爱的？他跟我说想去巴黎，我正好有专机，所以？”  
“操，他跟每个人都说他想去巴黎，我怀疑他在埃菲尔铁塔的每根钢筋上和不同的人上过。”  
“这主意真的不错，下次我们可以试一试，漂移，我，还有你。”  
“我绝对不会再和你们两个去旅游的。漂移刚来美国的时候我真的受够你们两个了，你们两个居然在自由女神像前面抱着导游手册模仿女神像，那真是我这辈子见过最傻逼的事！”  
“嘿，别忘了补天士还现场用甜筒给我嘬了个火炬呢。舌头不错，老兄。”  
“不客气，我还能给红蜘蛛嘬一个，但他不要。”  
“我！当！然！不！要！”  
“不过还记得我们三个包了卢浮宫那次吗，漂移模仿《蒙娜丽莎的微笑》真不错。”  
“红蜘蛛的《戴珍珠耳环的少女》也很传神。”  
“那是因为你们两个傻蛋往我耳朵上塞了两坨棉花！”  
“但怎么着都比不过沉思者，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，补天士你的内裤都露出来了。”  
“怎么样，我性感吗？来吧宝贝，我现在能给你口交哦。”  
“嘶，别拉我裤子，我晚上还要和热破见面呢。”  
“你和谁？！”  
“额，你弟弟？住在你们乡下农场那个。”  
“我他妈的当然知道热破是谁！我是问你，漂移，你怎么会和我堂弟搞上的？！他爸爸可是通天晓！你可不知道被他逮到你会被念叨多久！”  
“嗯……但他还蛮可爱的，而且我还很喜欢你们家的农场……嘿，我把我的去年那块限量的卡地亚给你，你能把你家那匹黑马给我吗？”  
“没门，他可贵了。”  
“漂移，我用雅典娜号和你换那块卡地亚的表。去年你生日的时候我只是开个玩笑，谁知道你爸爸真的能买给你，我喜欢那块表，我愿意为了得到它和你睡一个星期！”  
“哦，可是我不喜欢雅典娜号，它太小了，没有宴会厅，我更喜欢海王号。”  
“那艘船可价值四千万！你那块表也才三千多万而已。”  
“可是它是限量款啊，心动吗，心动吗？”  
“别把你的手伸在我面前晃……嘿，补天士，你要去哪儿？”  
“四点了，我得去找飞翼了。”  
“你去找谁？！”  
“飞翼。”  
“不不不不，补天士，你别告诉我……？”  
“我和你老师睡了。”  
“卧槽！？”  
“咱们能不要再纠结谁睡了我我睡了谁这个问题了吗？又不是什么大事，非要计较起来，红蜘蛛还得管我叫声妈。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“不，会……吧？”  
“补！天！士！你和谁睡了？！”  
“你老爸，威震天。”  
“什么？！你他妈再说一遍？！”  
“嘿，嘿，别激动，就一次，我俩都喝醉了。”  
“哥们儿，你也太牛逼了吧。”  
“漂移！你再敢鼓励他！？”  
“我没。”  
“你有。”  
“真的没。”  
“你们吵完了吗，我可以走了吗？”  
“呼……”  
“事已至此，补天士。我必须告诉你。”  
“我和夺路睡过。”  
“你他妈说什么？？”  
“我和夺路睡了，你的死对头，住你家隔壁那个。”  
“严格而言是你的房子十里开外那个，你家农场可真的太大了。对了那匹马能给我吗？”  
“红蜘蛛！！！你为什么要和他上床？！难道方圆几百里你找不到别的对象了吗？操！你直接来睡我都成！”  
“睡过了，一般。”  
“放屁！”  
“额，伙计们，你们不是还要出门吗？我的司机来接我了。”  
“接你去睡我弟弟？”  
“你们不用异口同声。我今晚得回老家一趟，看看我家的矿。”  
“啊……别啊漂移，你不是答应我们明天一起去埃及的吗，我酒店都订好了！”  
“我们可以带死锁去，你知道。”  
“想都别想，他和我一起回国。”  
“好吧……那我周末自己找点乐子。”  
“红蜘蛛这周末不在吗？”  
“抱歉，打扰了，你们是不是忘了我们在大学里的基本日程?”  
“什么？”  
“我不知道，比如，下个星期就要他妈的期末考了？！”  
“哦。”  
“我出门了。”  
“你们两个蠢蛋最好死在外面！尤其是你！补天士！”  
“砰！”

第二周  
“老天爷啊，你臭死了！”  
“亲爱的小星星，你真的让我受伤了，一个星期没见我，你不想我吗？快，来给我一个拥抱。”  
“额，补天士，我觉得红蜘蛛说的是对的，你真的好难闻，你一个星期没洗澡吗？”  
“你现在闻起来就像一朵花。一朵他妈的迎风摇曳的石楠花！”  
“我试过洗澡！我发誓我拿我的命去试了！但他们把我按在浴室里又做了一次！或者两次？三次？”  
“你到底去找谁玩了？你这个小浪货。”  
“他去找横炮和飞毛腿了。我刚把他拖回来，我发誓他还在车上从自己屁股里捞了张他俩的名片出来给我。喏，在这儿呢，呕……”  
“你居然去找了那对双胞胎？你脑子终于死于令它窒息的愚蠢了吗？而且你还和他们玩了一个星期？！”  
“我知道我知道我知道！在第三天我怀疑我自己的脑子都被操出来的时候我就后悔了！但是，我只是太闲了，你在图书馆复习漂移又回国了，我很无聊。所以我就去喝酒，然后他们说，嘿小美人要和我们一起玩吗？你们也知道，我受不了别人当着我的面叫我漂亮宝贝，所以我理所当然就去了。”  
“那你为什么在哪儿待了一个星期？我打你电话你都没接。”  
“两个理由，第一，我听不见铃声；第二，我摸不着我的手机。”  
“你说的像你被绑架了一样，你怎么找不到你的手机？！”  
“额，可能是因为我大部分时候都被绑着手脚吧。”  
“那你为什么听不见你的铃声？”  
“横炮和我接吻的时候给我喂了什么东西，从那之后我除了老二什么都认不出来了，抱歉。”  
“你平常不也这样吗？”  
“平常我还能认得出那根老二是谁的！横炮的药太猛了，我现在都还有点晕。”  
“红蜘蛛，别磨你的指甲了，来帮我把他拖进浴室去。”  
“所以，漂亮宝贝，你这个星期过得很精彩？”  
“哈！你现在上网下载任何一个性癖列表给我，我都能给你打上80%的勾！他们把我吊起来，你知道吗？我觉得我半条腿都没知觉了。”  
“好吧，他们和你玩宠物游戏了吗？那俩兄弟就喜欢这个。”  
“第一天和第二天，都是这样的。哇哦，红美人，你怎么知道？你也和他们玩过吗？”  
“不，我可没兴趣，但你也知道闹翻天是个小骚货，谁约他他都会出去。”  
“说起这个，小美人，你好奇我前两天在干嘛吗？”  
“说真的，漂移，在你的灵魂之交被干得灵魂都要没了的时候，你还要和我比谁的周末过得更精彩？你什么时候从阿塞拜疆回来的？”  
“我就去了一个周末！周一我就回来了。然后你猜猜我的宝贝弟弟又和谁搞上了？”  
“补一句，你绝对猜不到，我第一次听到的时候眼珠子都快掉出来了。”  
“额……我爹？”  
“什么？！补天士，猜个没那么离谱的。”  
“红蜘蛛的爹？”  
“补天士，看在上帝的份上，放过爹。”  
“好吧，哦！漂移，多放点泡泡，我要在浴缸里泡到天荒地老。”  
“所以你猜得到是谁吗？”  
“额……”  
“是塔恩。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“补天士，你不惊讶吗？”  
“我应该？但我不知道塔恩是谁。”  
“天啊，你这个智障，那萨拉斯你总该知道吧？”  
“那个管地下拳击的大高个儿？”  
“对，死锁告诉我们塔恩和萨拉斯不知为何是一对儿，然后他们都很喜欢死锁，把他带着一起玩儿。最近塔恩去了欧洲演出，就把死锁一起带去了。他甚至不愿意和他的哥哥一起过周末！”  
“额，成吧，但塔恩到底是谁？”  
“红蜘蛛最喜欢的歌剧演唱家，他的演出票贵得离谱，我是说，虽然对我们还好，但可能对普通百姓来说，确实蛮贵的？”  
“三千美金一张，我真的搞不懂这个价格怎么能卖出去！而且还是会员邀请制。”  
“尽管如此你还是每场都去。”  
“哈，他以前是我爸的情人，所以我多少还能拿到张门票。”  
“所以呢？死锁和塔恩还有萨拉斯好了，漂移你高兴吗？至少他没和红蜘蛛这个烂人搞了……嘿！红蜘蛛，别用水泼我！”  
“我真是说不准，我是说，萨拉斯看起来也太高了，死锁在他旁边小得跟个鸡仔似的。”  
“我都想象不到他老二该有多长。”  
“我就是这个意思。”  
“得了吧，放松，死锁的耐受力好着呢。漂移，别用水泼我。”  
“我禁止你们任何一个再动我的洗澡水，它都快没了！”  
“你猜怎么着，我今天也没洗澡，让我们水中相拥。”  
“漂移，我对你的身材没有意见，但你能不能不要再用你的老二蹭我的手背了。”  
“我不是故意的。”  
“红蜘蛛，把你的脚挪开点，你为什么也要进来？！”  
“为了让你不得安生。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈！漂，漂移，别挠我痒痒。”  
“操！补天士，别把泡沫糊我脸上！”  
“嘶！谁摸我屁股？！”  
“嘿！嘿！所以，你们这个周还有点什么精彩的事吗？”  
“长话短说，红蜘蛛的四个弟弟来玩了。”  
“他有四个弟弟？”  
“有两个是表亲，硫酸雨和太阳风，我觉得太阳风似乎蛮喜欢漂移的，但他们比较害羞，他们只是在阳台玩。”  
“让我确认一下我没理解错你说的‘玩’。”  
“好吧好吧，你就是非要听我说那个词，他们在阳台做爱，可以了吗？”  
“我喜欢你说那个词的音调，再说一遍。”  
“哦，哦！补天士，你可悠着点，我刚看了眼，你下面好像有点肿。”  
“当你一个星期都没合腿的时候，你就习惯了。”  
“他们把你折腾得够惨。”  
“必须的，我感觉我就没合眼超过三个小时过，你就是永远搞不懂他们精力为什么那么好。”  
“所以，说回来，太阳风和硫酸雨在阳台玩？”  
“对，太阳风临走前还和我要了漂移的联系方式。”  
“你可真受欢迎啊，漂半仙。”  
“哈，那是因为太阳风也是个神棍，他一房间都是十字架和白纱布。”  
“不过最惊人的还是惊天雷，他在红蜘蛛面前跪下去的时候我可吓得不轻。”  
“对，然后你就过于专心地看我们的表演，冷落了我最小的弟弟。”  
“哦，闹翻天，他是有点不高兴，他撒娇的时候真的太可爱了，怪不得所有人都愿意把他带上床。不过他真的一定要在每一场结束的时候吃东西吗？”  
“从我认识他开始就是这样，也就是说，对，他出生就这样。”  
“你们说到惊天雷，他怎么了？我记得他是文学系的高材生，还养了条狗。”  
“他喜欢BDSM，他脱衣服的时候我都被他身上的道具惊呆了。”  
“酷。”  
“红蜘蛛都快把他玩哭了，但我觉得他们就是乐在其中。”  
“然后你和闹翻天睡了？”  
“对，他很黏人，然后第二天惊天雷来找我玩，红蜘蛛就去，额，找夺路。”  
“操。”  
“小美人，别生气，等我们一起洗完澡，送你一辆法拉利。”  
“不要，我更喜欢宾利。漂移，你那辆黑色的劳斯莱斯能借我吗？”  
“可以啊，车钥匙我一直放你抽屉里。你要拿去干嘛？”  
“我想试试车震。”  
“介意告诉我人选是谁吗？”  
“从现在开始就是你了，宝贝。我拒绝邀请红蜘蛛，因为他上了我老对头。难道我的屁股不如他紧吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！哦！哦！红蜘蛛，别往我嘴里喷香氛！”

——tbc


End file.
